


Binary Love

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU where Gérard didn't die, Friends to Lovers, Lets see where this takes us, M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, tags will be updated as the fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Gérard Lacroix isn't as dead as we've been led to believe, and he's off on the hunt for Talon and their secrets.Tekhartha Mondatta is a Shambali monk trying to promote equality across the globe.The two end up running into each other during their travels. Somehow usually ends up in the same place as the other.Strangers become friends and friends soon become lovers.How long can Gérard stay hidden from the public eye? Further more, how long can he stay hidden from Talon?And when Talon sets their sights on Mondatta, can he prevent them from killing him?An AU fic for this crack/rare pair where Gérard is alive.





	

A man stands alone on a balcony, placing a cigarette between his lips, and pulling out a lighter.

It's night in Dorado, balmy, dark, save for the moon and the city lights.

Seemingly peaceful, but not all was was it seemed.

Tensions had been running high- higher than usual, that is, in the city.

Los Muertos becoming more active, Omnics almost dying on the streets.

Sure, that was normal here, but this was excessive in comparison to how it usually was.

Something was coming.

He lights the cigarette in between his lips, and takes a long drag before blowing the smoke into the air, watching as the wisps faded into nothing as they drifted away.

He'd been in the shadows for a long time now, after his "death" at the hands of his now ex-wife, Amélie Lacroix.

But it would take more than that to kill him.

Instead, he remained alive, searching for more on Talon, and how to end them once and for all.

His travels brought him to Dorado, home of Los Muertos, a local gang that he had suspicions about.

Specifically, suspicions of a possible correlation to Talon.

He dropped the now spent cigarette onto the ground and squished it with his shoe, giving the sky one last look before heading back inside his room.

He'd rest for tonight, and do some investigating tomorrow, he decided, slipping off his shoes before seating himself onto his bed and turning the TV on.

It was a news report about a speech that would be taking place in Dorado tomorrow.

Tekhartha Mondatta, the leader of the Shambali monks that have become rather popular recently.

He was going to be speaking on equality for humans and Omnics.

Well, that explains the tensions at least.

Gérard had heard of the Omnic monk before- had even watched holovids of his speeches on the Internet.

It was an attractive thought- Omnics and Humans living together equally, with no more strife and hatred.

The healing of the scars left behind by the Omnic Crisis.

Mondatta was rather attractive as well, in his own way.

Quite impressive, all gold and matte white, dressed in white robes with intricate embroidery shimmering on the cloth.

People loved him.

People hated him.

And Gérard wondered what Talon would think of him.

Would they target him?

So far, Mondatta, as leader of the Shambali, has done much to soothe tensions between humans and Omnics.

It almost looked like there was a foreseeable future where the two to coexist in harmony.

Something that Talon probably wouldn't want.

Gérard filed these thoughts away, to be brought back up on another date.

For now, however, it was time to get some rest.

For tomorrow, he had work to do.

And he had the sinking suspicion that it would wouldn't be an easy task.

Then again, was anything so easy with his line of work?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this gone be slow.
> 
> I got like.
> 
> Up to chapter 4-6 outlined I think?
> 
> The first few chapters will be kind of short tho.


End file.
